Accidentally In Love
by musicprincess1990
Summary: Tired of everyone assuming they're together, Harry and Hermione hatch a plan to stop the nagging: they're going to pretend to be a couple. Sounds foolproof, right? But what happens when things get out of hand? Absolute Harmony, with a bit of Runa and Drinny thrown in just for giggles.
1. Just Another Friday Night?

A/N: More Harmony! I love it! This story is, obviously, inspired by the song. I've got everything all lined up, and I know exactly where this story is going. I've been trying to do that, rather than just writing and BS-ing my way through. I feel like this helps to make things more cohesive. But anyway, I digress. Please enjoy my new story, and remember to leave a review!

* * *

 _I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love._

-Counting Crows, "Accidentally in Love."

* * *

Hermione Granger, nearly twenty-nine years old, felt she had a pretty decent life. As Chief Undersecretary to Gilbert Fitzgerald, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she was always privy to the goings on in the world of magical law, and had the slightest bit of sway with government officials. She was not quite where she wanted to be—her aspirations aimed toward Department Head, and taking S.P.E.W. to new heights—but her job was wonderful, even if promotions came slowly. When she'd taken the position, she'd been more than happy to stick her foot into the proverbial door, in the hopes of potentially reaching those aspirations. But she knew she wouldn't have a chance to move up until someone (namely, Mr. Fitzgerald) moved _out_.

Still, Hermione refused to be deterred. If it took her another ten years, or even another twenty, she would stick it out, until the right opportunity came along. Besides, the pay was excellent, and she had to pay rent. Her flat was a decent two-bedroom, though the second bedroom had been converted into a private library (of course), and the rent was manageable. She absolutely loved it, and was more than happy to put up with a marginally unsatisfactory job in order to keep it.

At the end of another long work week, Hermione sighed as she glanced at the clock. 4:55, it read. Five minutes to go, then she was free for the weekend. _Thank Merlin_.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice caught her attention. Looking up, she spotted Sally Nebeker, her secretary, standing in her doorway. Sally had vibrant, red curls, not unlike those of the Weasley clan, a round, freckled face, and a perpetual grin. Today, that grin was tinged with smugness. "Your boyfriend's here to pick you up," she practically sang.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry is _not_ my boyfriend."

"He certainly acts like it."

"No," she drawled with as much patience as she could muster. "He acts like my best friend, which is what he is."

The younger woman raised one dubious eyebrow. "He takes you to lunch every other day, shows up at five every Friday, and every picture of him in whatever crap magazine happens to be stalking him at the time includes you. That looks an awful lot like a relationship to me."

"Well, it's not."

Sally smirked. "Whatever you say. Shall I show him in?"

Hermione glanced in the direction of a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. Through the entirely-made-of-glass walls of her tiny office, she could see Harry already approaching. "I don't think that'll be necessary," she gestured. "Thank you, Sally."

The young secretary left, but not before winking suggestively, which Hermione ignored. Instead, she stood, anticipating Harry's arrival.

"Hey, 'Mione," he greeted with a smile, pulling her in for a hug. "You ready?"

"Just about," she said, turning back to the few remaining files on her desk. She quickly signed her name below Mr. Fitzgerald's and put them in a folder for Sally to pick up and file later, finishing just as the clock chimed the hour. Giving a satisfied smile, she recorded her time, and then faced her best friend. "There! Let's go!"

Nearly six years ago, when Hermione had started working as a secretary in the DMLE, Harry, who was just beginning his own work as a Junior Auror, suggested they meet up on Fridays to unwind. It had started as a quick trip to the pub, but after a certain incident involving firewhiskey (which Hermione tried very hard to forget), they decided to switch to dinner and a movie night. Hermione had a rather impressive collection of DVDs, being a devoted movie-lover, and even before she move to the flat she lived in currently, she'd always had a space to watch movies at her leisure. Thus, every Friday night, the two friends would have dinner, then head to her place to pick a nice film to watch.

Tonight, of course, was no exception. Harry and Hermione strolled along the busy streets of London, eventually settling on a nice Thai place. The cashier—a rather pretty girl with long, dark hair—batted her eyes at Harry as he approached.

"Welcome!" she greeted chirpily. "What can I get you and your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no," Harry immediately corrected, "she's not my girlfriend. I'm totally single," he added with a saucy wink.

The girl smiled widely. "A handsome bloke like you? Who would've guessed?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just looking for the right person."

Hermione rolled her eyes at their blatant flirting. "Yes, well, I for one would like to still be able to _eat_ tonight, so could you please get on with the ordering?" she teased.

They ordered takeaway pad Thai, Harry receiving a bonus in the form of the cashier's phone number, and they walked the short distance to Hermione's flat.

"Did you see the _Prophet_ today?" Hermione asked as they walked. She kept her eyes focused on her feet, not certain if she wanted to see Harry's face. The _Prophet_ 's headline for the day read, _Malfoy Heir to Wed Weasley Wild-Child_ , featuring a picture of the happy couple in formal attire, the silhouette of Malfoy Manor looming behind them. Hermione would never admit it to anyone (except Harry, perhaps), but just the sight of that horrid place gave her chills.

Harry laughed quietly. "Yeah, I saw it. Not very nice of them to call Ginny the 'Wild Child,' was it?"

Now she looked at him. "That's not what I meant, Harry."

He sighed. "You don't need to keep worrying about me, Hermione. I've been over it for a while now."

"It was less than a year ago," she pointed out.

"And we've successfully cleared the air since then. No hard feelings."

She stopped walking, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You were about to _propose_ , Harry. Surely you didn't just get over that overnight."

"No, of course not," he said calmly. "But it didn't take long for me to see that we wouldn't have lasted, anyway. And Ginny and I have talked about it, several times. It's better this way." He smiled. "And she's happy now. I can't hold that against her."

Hermione eyed him skeptically. "You're not holding her engagement to _Malfoy_ against her?"

"He's a lot less of a prat now," he shrugged. "Still a bit snobbish, but I imagine being married to Ginny will scare that right out of him." Harry snickered suddenly. "Can you just picture Ron's reaction?"

She laughed with him at that. "Merlin, he must have turned beet red!"

"How are things with you two, anyway? I mean, has there been any awkwardness at all?"

Scoffing, Hermione shook her head. "We've been broken up for ages now, and our relationship never went far enough to cause any heartbreak. No, we learned very early on we were better off as friends. And now he's with Luna," she added with a smile, "and she's ridiculously good for him."

"That's true," he agreed. "Keeps things interesting, I'll bet."

Their conversations turned toward more trivial things as they continued walking. Upon reaching her flat, Hermione immediately changed into pyjama bottoms and a T-shirt. Harry, too, had stashed a change of clothes in anticipation of the evening, and sported a pair of shorts and a T-shirt of his own. The friends met in the living room, and Hermione browsed her collection.

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked over her shoulder.

Harry replied, "Something with a lot of action. Today was rather boring, I need some adrenaline."

Hermione snorted. "Harry, you've got adrenaline in spades."

"Not right now, I don't," he retorted.

"And it's not like we ever actually _watch_ the movies we pick, so what difference does it make?"

"Humor me."

Though she shook her head in teasing disapproval, Hermione selected three titles with fairly decent action sequences. "Okay, pick one: _Transformers_ , _Fantastic Four_ , or the third _Pirates of the Caribbean_?"

"Hmm," Harry mused, then said decisively, "I think _Fantastic Four_."

Hermione plucked the DVD in question from the shelf and put it into the DVD player. As predicted, she and Harry spent less time watching, and more time talking. Occasionally, Harry would quote the movie in time with the actors, and Hermione would roll her eyes and tell him to "just let them say it." They shifted positions frequently throughout the movie, and by the end, Harry sat in the middle of the sofa, Hermione at the end, her feet propped up in his lap, and her back against the armrest. Harry's feet automatically found her ankles, gently massaging them.

"Merlin, that feels good," she moaned, her eyes falling closed. "Thanks, Harry."

"My pleasure," he said, the smile evident in his voice. "You know, you should stop wearing heels to work if they hurt so much."

Hermione waved a hand dismissively. "They're not so bad. I charm them to be more comfortable."

Harry snickered. "You would."

The telltale pop of apparition announced someone's arrival, and both friends glanced in the direction of the sound. Ron stood before them, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as he looked at them.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" he demanded, eyeing them with a combination of embarrassment and disgust.

"Technically, you didn't _walk_ ," Harry pointed out.

"And you're not interrupting anything," Hermione replied. "We just finished watching _Fantastic Four_."

"But he—your feet—and you—you're _cuddling!_ " Ron stuttered, then narrowed his eyes at them. "Are you two together?"

Hermione rolled his eyes, while Harry groaned. "Why does everyone ask us that?"

"Honestly," she grumbled. "First Sally, then that girl at the restaurant, now Ron!"

The redhead in question frowned at them. "So… you're _not_ together?"

"No!" they chorused.

Ron flinched at their volume. "Blimey, no need to shout! I was just asking!"

"Sorry, Ron," Hermione sighed. "We just get that a lot."

"Bloody annoying," Harry muttered under his breath, and Hermione silently agreed.

"Well, you'll tell me if that changes, right?" Ron asked.

"It won't," Hermione insisted, "but in the microscopic chance that it does, yes. We'll tell you."

Ron sighed in relief. "Good. Anyway, I didn't come just to chat. Mum asked me to tell you you're invited to dinner on Sunday. It's not a big gathering, just our family a few of our closest mates. Dean, Seamus, and Neville should be there, too."

Harry smiled, all but forgetting his earlier frustration. "Great! I haven't seen them in ages!"

"So, you'll come?"

"We'll be there," Hermione said with a nod. "At the Burrow, right? What time?"

"Yeah, it's at the Burrow, and dinner starts at five." Ron beamed at his friends. "Mum will be thrilled to have you! I'll go let her know. See you Sunday!" And with that, Ron was gone as quickly as he'd appeared.

Hermione let out a frustrated growl, earning a confused look from Harry. "What's with you?"

"It's just…" She trailed off, taking a moment to ensure she was calm, before speaking again. "Is it truly so hard to believe that two people can be such close friends, _without_ any sort of romantic attachment?"

"Apparently, yes."

She sighed. "I just don't understand it. People are so small-minded."

"I'm with you there." Harry was quiet for a moment, then a slow, smug grin spread across his face. "Hey, I've got an idea."

"Uh-oh," Hermione teased.

"Just hear me out," he said, turning to face her. "What if we _pretend_ to date?"

" _What?_ "

Harry grinned. "Don't you see? It's perfect! We pretend we're together for a while, everybody fawns over us, and gets it out of their systems. Then we stage a breakup, everything goes back to normal, and people stop bloody pestering us about it. Because, hey, at least we tried it. And if it didn't work, who are they to judge us for that?"

" _No_ ," Hermione refused vehemently. "No, no, and no! That is a _terrible_ idea!"

"Why?" he asked.

"First of all, because it wouldn't work, and second of all, because _no!_ "

"Come on, 'Mione!" he pressed, nudging her left knee a bit. "It's worth a shot."

Hermione took several slow breaths. "Say I _did_ agree to this hair-brained scheme of yours. Exactly how long would we be pretending?"

He looked away for a moment, considering her question. "Maybe… a month or two?"

" _Two months?_ "

"It might not even take that long," he shrugged. "Just enough time for them to get over the novelty."

She sighed again, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "This is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Look," Harry began, "why don't we talk about it more tomorrow? We can sort out some more details, and decide if it's really worth trying." He grinned hopefully. "Sound good?"

Hermione let out a groan. "Fine. We'll talk tomorrow."

His smile widened, and he stood, putting her feet on the sofa, then coming to stand in front of her. "This is going to work," he said. "I know it." With those words, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then turned and disapparated. Hermione smiled at the familiar routine—kissing her head was something he'd done at every goodbye for years now—but couldn't deny her doubts about this "grand plan" of his. _This just has "bad idea" written all over it_ , she mused. But she'd agreed to at least consider it until tomorrow. So she would.

Muttering irritably to herself, Hermione cleaned up the living room, then headed to bed.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is done a lot. Yes, I'm aware that it's clichéd. No, I do not care. I'm having fun. By the way, just to dissuade any potential negative feelings, Ron is decidedly _not_ jealous. He's just being his melodramatic self. I hope you are, too! Please review!


	2. Aaaand, Action!

A/N: Chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

"No."

"But Hermione—"

" _No!_ "

Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "We need to get the first kiss out of the way. If we kiss for the first time in front of people, they're going to be able to tell."

"I don't see why we need to kiss at _all!_ "

"It's inevitable," he sighed. "You know how the guys are, especially Dean and Seamus. They'll want to see it, so they can make inappropriate comments and whistle at us. And it won't be convincing if we don't do at least a _little_ PDA."

Hermione shook his hands off her. "This is ridiculous! Let's just forget the whole thing!"

"You already agreed—"

"Under coercion!" she snapped. "It's not valid if it's under coercion!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Hermione, just try it. For me?"

 _Damn him_. Those words never failed to work on her. Still, if he was going to use that against her, she was determined to pout. "Fine," she snarled, folding her arms across her chest. Harry stepped toward her, his hands resting on her shoulders again. He leaned in slowly, and—

"ARGH!"

Harry groaned as Hermione scampered away, shaking as if she'd seen something particularly nasty. He ran a tired hand along his face. "Bloody hell, Hermione, it's just a _kiss!_ "

"It's weird," she complained.

"It'll be less weird once we get it over with."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Alright, alright." Closing the distance between them again, she decided to try closing her eyes. She felt Harry's hands take hers, and his warmth as he leaned in again…

 _Pop._

"BLOODY DAMN HELL!" The pair shot apart, hearts racing as they looked at Ron, who was fuming. "Okay, finding the pair of you at Hermione's flat with your legs in his lap," he pointed an accusing finger at Hermione, before shifting to Harry, "and you massaging her ankles is one thing. But this is a hell of a lot more incriminating! You were about to _snog!_ "

"Wouldn't be a problem if you didn't keep bloody barging in," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Ron—" Hermione began, but was interrupted.

"The truth!" he half-screamed. "I want the absolute truth from you two!"

Hermione glanced at Harry. "We might as well tell him."

"Yes! Please do!"

Harry groaned again. "Okay. Ron… we're pretending to be a couple."

He blinked several times. "I thought I said the _truth_."

"That is the truth. I came up with the idea last night. Everybody's been nagging us about being a couple, and we're a bit sick of it. So, we're going to pretend to be one for a while, until people get bored with it, then we'll 'break up,'" he made air quotes around the words, "and then, hopefully, everyone will just leave it be."

"And you honestly think that's going to work?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded emphatically, while Hermione replied simultaneously with an equally firm, "No," resulting in the pair glaring at each other.

Ron was silent for a moment, then narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Actually, you know what? This might be a good idea."

"Ha!" Harry shouted triumphantly to an indignant Hermione.

"You can't be serious!"

"Hear me out," he said. "I was just talking to Mum about everyone she's invited, and… well… don't hate the messenger," he added with trepidation.

"What is it?" Hermione asked warningly.

He paused for a moment. "She… may or may not have… invited Krum."

" _WHAT?_ "

Harry flinched at the decibel of Hermione's shriek, and didn't relax. He glowered at Ron. "Please tell me you're joking."

Ron held up both hands in a gesture of innocence. "Not my fault! And not Mum's, either! To be fair, she didn't know about the whole stalking-and-challenging-to-a-duel thing!"

Hermione shuddered inwardly at the memory; for about two years, shortly after she'd finished her last year at Hogwarts, Viktor had surprised her with a visit. She hadn't thought anything of it at first, just viewed it as a visit from an old friend. But when he kept coming every day, it started to wear on her. She'd told him, as kindly as possible, that she needed some space and privacy. He took it very hard, and commented on her frequent meetings with Harry. When she countered that Harry was her best friend, and had a valid reason to see her regularly, Viktor only became angrier, and swore he would win her heart, before storming out. Later that same night, Harry had shown up, looking quite frazzled, and announced that Viktor had challenged him to a duel, saying "Vinner gets Herm-o-ninny!" Harry won, of course, and Viktor was held in the Ministry's detaining cell for a few days, and told that if he ever came near Hermione again, he'd receive a more permanent sentence. No official restraining order had been made, but even Hermione had felt a chill go down her spine at the tone of Harry's voice when he'd issued his threat. She hadn't seen Viktor since.

And now, Molly had invited him to the bloody Burrow for tea and crumpets.

Resolutely, Hermione marched over to Harry and, barely registering the look of shock on his face, yanked his face down to hers and planted an angry kiss on his lips. "There," she growled. "Awkwardness over. We're doing this."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, grimacing. "That's gonna give me nightmares. Just… go sit in the corner and think about what you've made me witness."

With that, he disapparated, and Harry and Hermione shared a look, before dissolving into fits of laughter.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Harry asked.

She rolled her eyes. "For the thousandth time, _yes_ , Harry. Viktor won't need any encouragement to start harassing me, but hopefully our fake relationship will be enough _dis_ couragement to push him away."

"Or he might just try to duel with me again," Harry grumbled.

"And you'll win, again," she said, but it sounded less like praise and more like a warning.

Harry gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Hermione smoothed her yellow sundress absentmindedly. It was a rare, warm afternoon, and the sun shone happily down on them. They veered around to the back of the house, where a number of tables had been set up, white tablecloths reflecting the sunlight, and floral centerpieces adding a pop of color to each table. Harry nudged Hermione and gestured toward the farthest table, where an unmistakable crew-cut head faced in the opposite direction. Viktor Krum sat, his back to them, conversing with Bill and Fleur. Due to his position, he hadn't noticed their arrival, and Hermione inwardly sighed with relief.

"Ready?" Harry whispered, and she nodded. He laced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, and they continued toward the group.

Hermione took the brief continuation of solitude to observe the remainder of the party. Charlie, George, and Ron were standing off to one side, probably talking about Quidditch. Luna was sitting at a nearby table, seeming perfectly content to lean her head back and soak up the rays of the sun. Andromeda and Molly were chatting at another table, with Arthur standing directly behind his wife, one hand on her shoulder. Percy and his wife, Audrey, stood a ways off, both their eyes trained on the gaggle of children in the distance. Hermione easily recognized Teddy, his brilliant blue hair a beacon in the late-afternoon light, and Victoire's luminous blonde head followed close behind. Little Molly and Lucy played with dolls near their parents, despite their cousin Roxie's requests that they join her in a game of catch. The older girl shrugged at their refusal, and resumed playing with her brother, Freddie, and Hermione spotted their mum, Angelina, joining the game, as well as Bill and Fleur's two younger children, Dominique and Louis. Dean and Seamus stood in a huddle, probably discussing some prank or other. The most surprising sight was that of Ginny and Malfoy, sitting at a table on their own, seemingly lost in their own private bubble.

"Harry! Hermione!" the voice of Molly Weasley cried out, and their adopted mother raced toward them as fast as her aging legs could carry her. The pair of friends grinned at one another, then smiled happily at Molly as she crushed them to her in a hug. "I'm so delighted you came!" She pulled back, turning remorseful eyes to Hermione. "I'm sorry about Viktor, dear," she whispered. "I wasn't aware, but Ron told me about him. If I'd known, I promise you, he wouldn't be here."

"It's all right," Hermione assured her, while her insides screamed at the top of their figurative lungs.

Molly's eyes twinkled then. "He also told me about the two of you! I can't tell you how happy this makes me! I always knew you'd fall in love eventually!"

Hermione glanced at Harry, and they shared a look of long-suffering, but somehow managed to mask it with a tender smile. They each clung to the other's hand for support as they endured similar remarks from the other guests. Hermione noted absently that Viktor hung back with a scowl on his face, but her attention was diverted as Ginny attacked her with a bear hug.

"What a surprise!" the redhead squealed. "I'm so happy you two are together! You're perfect for each other!"

"Thanks," they mumbled awkwardly.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "Heaven help your children if you decide to reproduce," he sneered. "They will have absolutely _atrocious_ hair."

Before either Harry or Hermione could respond, Ginny swatted her fiancé's arm. "Be nice," she scolded.

"It's not in my nature," he rolled his eyes.

"Rubbish. I've seen you give sweets to helpless children in St. Mungo's. I know what a softie you are."

He glared at her, but love shone through his eyes. "That's private, Ms. Weasley."

"Not to me, Mr. Malfoy," she teased, then gently pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ooookaaaaay," Harry ground out through his discomfort. "Well, we're just gonna… yep." He tugged on Hermione's arm, and they went over to where Luna was still seated. On their way, however, they were interrupted as Viktor stepped directly in their path. Hermione tensed as she watched the silent exchange between him and Harry. Both men scowled at one another, and neither seemed to have any intention of backing down.

"Everyone!" Molly's voice cut through the tension. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, so if you'll find a seat, we'll have it out shortly!"

"Come on, Harry," Hermione urged, and pulled him toward the table. Harry resisted only slightly, before turning his back on Viktor and following. Luna's eyes opened just as they reached the table, and she smiled at them.

"Hello, you two," she said in her usual dreamy voice. "How nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Luna," Hermione replied.

They were soon joined by Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy. Not much was said among their small group, but the silence didn't weigh on them. Hermione glanced up at Harry, and he peeked at her from the corner of his eyes, giving a wink. Her response was to roll her eyes, but she smiled in return.

As promised, within five minutes, Molly announced that dinner was served, and plates of food floated from the kitchen, landing in front of each guest. There were three courses—salad, entrée, and dessert—and by the end of the meal, Hermione felt significantly more full than usual, not an uncommon thing to feel at the Burrow. Conversation was light, as most were focused on savoring the food (or, in Ron's case, shoving as much of it into his face as he could).

Once everyone was finished eating, Molly gathered the dishes with a quick spell, and everyone began to disperse into their own sub-groups. Ginny and Malfoy left, claiming a prior commitment. Harry and Ron headed over to Charlie and George to discuss (of course) Quidditch.

Luna moved to the chair beside Hermione. "Hermione, I just want you to know," she began, "I know about your plan with Harry."

Hermione stiffened. "Y-you do?"

She nodded serenely. "Ron told me. I hoped that's all right."

"It's a bit late if it's not, don't you think?" she sighed in reply.

The blonde smiled sweetly. "I think it's an excellent plan. But just so you know, you're not very convincing. You'll have to try a bit harder."

"But…" Hermione swallowed thickly, "c-can't we just… pretend we're taking things slowly?"

"That's fine," Luna agreed with a shrug. "For now. But in order to _really_ convince people you're together, pretty soon, you're going to have to put more effort into it." Hermione sighed again, realizing the truth of this statement. "Oh, and if you plan to convince Viktor, you might want to think about doing that sooner, rather than later."

A chill ran down Hermione's spine. Merlin, she's right. We have to kick this up a notch.

"I have to go," she mumbled to Luna, who didn't respond, and Hermione didn't bother checking to see if she'd heard her. She made her way across the lawn toward Harry.

He was facing the opposite direction, still talking with Ron, Charlie, and George. Ron saw her approaching, and waved at her. The gesture caused Harry to turn, and Hermione donned what she hoped was a flirtatious grin, keeping her eyes on Harry. He caught on quickly, bless him, giving her a smirk, followed by a wink. As she came within arm's reach, his arm easily wound around her, and she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Might I borrow you?" she whispered, and he nodded.

"Sorry, boys," Harry said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "My girl needs me."

"Take your time," Charlie teased.

Their jeers and catcalls followed them as they walked back toward the house. Harry leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "What are you doing?" he asked. "They think we're going somewhere to snog."

"We are," she said simply.

Harry's steps faltered, and he nearly fell over. "Wha-huh? You—er—I-I mean—"

"Stop stuttering, Harry, you'll blow our cover," she scolded, then grabbed his hand, breaking out into a sprint toward the house. In order to keep up the charade, she started giggling as they raced up the stairs. She stopped in the landing between the second and third floors, putting them on the opposite side of the house from everyone else, with only one window betraying their location. She hurriedly drew the drapes, shielding them from view, and faced her partner in crime.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly. "I, er… had a conversation with Luna."

He frowned. "Luna?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Ron told her about… well, us. And she said we'd have to step up our game if we want to convince… _certain people_ ," she finished with emphasis.

His eyes widened. "Ah," he nodded. "I see."

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, erm, here we are. Pretending to snog."

"Guess it makes sense. But," he added, "if we just stay here for a minute and walk out looking exactly the same, no one's going to buy it."

Her heart sank. "Then what do we do?"

"We make it look like we _have_ been snogging."

She frowned. "Well, how do we do that?"

Harry reached forward and tousled her hair a bit. It didn't make much of a difference, but to the curious eyes of their friends, it would be noticeable. He ran one hand through his own, which, to be honest, made no difference whatsoever. Then, he instructed her, "Pull your lips between your teeth and bite down— _hard_."

She did so, nearly crying out in pain as she bit down a little _too_ hard. Harry did the same, even going so far as to gnaw on each lip separately. Hermione copied him, feeling ridiculous, but going with it all the same. The result, in Harry's case, at least, was a pair of red, raw-looking lips. He then pulled out his wand, casting a warming charm directly at Hermione's face. Her cheeks heated instantly, and she knew she would appear to be blushing a brilliant scarlet. Harry did the same to himself, and his face took on a vaguely pinkish hue. _That's how he blushes?_ she mused in amazement. _Not fair…_

"There," he grinned with satisfaction. "Now we both look thoroughly snogged."

Hermione wasn't certain, but she believed she might have blushed for real. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we should be good. Let's head down." He took her hand, and they sauntered down the steps, preparing themselves for the inevitable reaction.

When they stepped outside, they found Dean and Seamus waiting right by the door, and were instantly greeted with whoops and catcalls. They were soon joined by George and Charlie, who each winked at them. In the distance, Viktor watched with a sour expression on his face.

"Let's have a kiss from the happy couple!" Charlie teased.

Hermione feared the carefully-placed color would drain from her face. Of course, she'd known this might happen, but to actually be forced into it now was mortifying. She glanced at Harry, who seemed almost as anxious, but he smiled, and his smile seemed to say, "We might as well get it over with." Silently agreeing, Hermione leaned in, and Harry mirrored her actions, until they met in the middle. It was a careful, chaste kiss, but Harry let his lips linger a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Oh, come _on!_ " George teased. "I've seen old women kiss their grandbabies with more feeling!"

" _George!_ " Molly scolded.

Harry lifted an eyebrow at him. "That's all you get, mate. I don't snog in public."

"Thank Merlin," Ron grumbled, followed by a quiet comment that sounded like, "Scarred for life."

Hermione's attention was caught by a blur of motion in the corner of her eye. Looking toward the movement, she found Viktor storming toward the house. She felt a tiny glimmer of remorse for hurting him, but reminded herself that this was the only way to keep him away.

The group of family and friends conversed for a while longer, until the fading light and gradual drop in temperature caused Hermione to shiver. Harry, having noticed, urged her to stand. "Well, it's been fun," he announced to the group, "but I should get her home." His comment was met with more whistles and lewd remarks, but they ignored them, walking to an open space and apparating to her flat.

Hermione sank onto the sofa, burying her head in her hands. "That was exhausting."

"Cheer up," Harry replied sunnily. "I think we managed to convince them."

"Happy-happy, joy-joy," she deadpanned, then looked up at him. "Sorry about earlier."

"What, the fake-snogging? Nah," he waved her off, "that's alright. Honestly, I think that was the deal-clincher. I don't think it would have been more obvious what we'd been up to if we'd been snogging for real. Good thinking," he winked.

Hermione lowered her head to hide the embarrassed blush that colored her cheeks at the idea of a real snog with Harry. _Ugh_. "Well, thanks for going along with it, anyway."

"No problem. Hey, we should meet for lunch tomorrow. Noon?"

She met his eyes again. "I'll be waiting."

"Perfect." He grinned and pressed his usual kiss to her head. "Until tomorrow, then."

* * *

A/N: I'm not good at coming up with small talk, in real life or in stories. That's why there's so little conversation during the dinner party. You know, just in case you were wondering.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! For those of you who have been reading and following this story: first of all, _thank you_ , and second of all, _please reread the first two chapters!_ I've edited them somewhat, and you will be a bit lost and confused if you don't. Not excessively so, but yeah, there have been some minor changes. Those of you who are reading this for the first time: Hello! Thanks for reading! And now, on with the story!

* * *

Hermione raised her head at the sound of a knock on the door. Sally didn't wait for an answer before pushing her way into the office. "You little liar!" she half-snapped, half-laughed.

She blinked twice. "Come again?"

"You said you and Harry weren't together!" Sally lifted a copy of some wizard magazine, flashing the moving-picture evidence of her "relationship." In the photograph, they were at the Burrow, sharing the chaste kiss she had already forgotten. Her face warmed first with embarrassment, then fury.

"How the hell do they keep finding us?" she groaned.

"So it's true then?"

Hermione stared at her secretary in confusion, before remembering her purpose. "Oh. Er… well, yes. It's true. Harry and I are together, as of yesterday. And thanks to some no-good paparazzo," she seethed, glaring at the name at the bottom of the photograph, "the whole bloody wizarding world knows it."

"You didn't seriously think you could keep it a secret, did you?" Sally laughed.

She sighed. "Well, no, we weren't trying to hide it, but… _argh_ ," she finished with a growl. "What is wrong with people? Why is it so hard to understand that celebrities are people, too? They're not idols to be worshipped, nor are they photo opportunities. They're living, breathing _people_."

Sally shrugged one shoulder. "Beats me. But, you _are_ together?" she confirmed.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and chose to adopt a love-struck expression, grinning widely at her secretary. "Yes, we are."

Whatever reaction she'd expected from Sally, it certainly wasn't the one she received. The young redhead gave a deafening squeal, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, her vibrant curls also bouncing with the effort. "Finally! I knew it was bound to happen! You couldn't keep denying all that sexual tension forever!"

"What?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. "I-I mean… we… it's not like that."

Sally's enthusiasm drained instantly. "You haven't shagged yet?"

Fighting the urge to vomit at the very idea of Harry and her… doing _that_ , she shook her head. "Not that it's any of your business, mind," Hermione said archly, "but we have only been together for _one day_."

"So? It only takes about ten minutes."

" _Ack_ ," Hermione gagged quietly. "No, Sally. If and when we get to that step, the timing has to be right."

"How boring," she rolled her eyes.

"Who's boring?" a voice called from outside the door.

Hermione and Sally both turned their heads to find Harry—holding a bouquet of multicolored daisies, of all things. Realizing that this was probably a way to help sell their relationship (if a bit of an extreme method), she put on a giddy smile. "For me?"

"Of course for you," he grinned in return, holding the flowers out for her, then swooping in for a kiss on the cheek. Hermione took his closeness as an opportunity to communicate privately. Wrapping her arms around him in a "loving" embrace, she whispered, "Don't you think this is a bit overkill?"

"Just play along," he whispered back.

With an inward sigh, Hermione reapplied her feigned expression of delight, even going so far as to smack a quick peck on Harry's lips. "Thank you," she said with a grin. "They're beautiful."

" _You're_ beautiful," he countered.

"And I'm leaving," Sally announced, beaming. "I'll leave you two to… continue," she added with a suggestive wink.

" _Sally!_ " The redhead merely giggled, quickly exiting the office. Hermione exhaled sharply. "Sorry about her. She's one of the more _enthusiastic_ supporters of our relationship."

Harry chuckled. "I can tell."

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Well, I—" Harry didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, for at that moment, the door opened, and Sally reappeared.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said with a barely concealed smirk, "but Viktor Krum is here to see you."

Hermione's heart stopped. Viktor was _here?_ This couldn't be good. _Wait a minute…_ She turned her eyes to Harry's face, and found a very determined expression residing there, without even a trace of surprise. He'd known Viktor was going to come. And he'd decided to show up first, undoubtedly to protect her. Her first instinct was to be angry; she could take care of herself. Besides, it wasn't as if her entirely see-through glass walls allowed for any real privacy. But she quickly stopped this urge, realizing she didn't have time to be angry. Viktor had not bothered to wait to be shown in, and appeared beside Sally in the doorway. The redhead quickly scampered off, obviously sensing the tension, even if she didn't know the back-story.

Viktor's eyes rested first on the flowers in Hermione's hands, then on Harry, and he scowled. "I did not know you had company," he spoke with obvious irritation.

Hermione plastered on another smile. "Harry surprised me with some flowers," she told him, lifting the bouquet in question for emphasis, then she turned her smile to Harry. "You are the sweetest."

"I do my best," Harry grinned, and kissed her. After a few seconds, he pulled away and asked in a husky voice, "Think Ol' Gilbert would mind if you decided to take lunch early?"

"I think he'd encourage it," she replied honestly.

His grin widened, and he gestured toward the door, his eyes staying on her. "After you, milady."

She dearly wished she could leave, but, remembering the presence of her other unexpected visitor, she whispered, "I'll be out in five minutes."

Harry's eyes flashed, and Hermione recognized the fierce protectiveness of a concerned friend. She knew he was trying to get rid of Viktor, but basic manners demanded that she at least talk with him for a moment, if only to apologize and ask for a later meeting. Harry quickly pasted on a smile, and kissed her quickly, before walking out the door. Hermione made a point of watching him as he left, grinning to herself like a love-struck young woman undoubtedly would.

"Are you in love vith him?" Viktor asked suddenly.

 _Okay, focus. Remember the plan, Hermione_. "I think I might be," she said softly, hoping her act was a convincing one.

Viktor sighed. "Herm-o-ninny," he began, always mispronouncing her name. Hermione looked at him, feeling apprehensive. Perhaps she shouldn't have sent Harry away. But she waited for him to continue. "I vant to apologize for my behavior. I vas jealous, so long ago, ven I challenged your Harry. It vas wrong of me, and I am sorry."

Hermione's eyes widened. "O-oh," she stammered. "Well, I… thank you, Viktor."

He looked at her with unmistakable sadness. "I cannot lie, I vas hoping, ven I saw you again, I might have another chance. I vill alvays have a place for you in my heart," he said. "But I know see, _your_ heart vas never free. It belonged to him from the start."

She blinked several times, fighting the urge to groan in exasperation. Did _everyone_ think they were star-crossed lovers? Forcing a smile, she said again, "Thank you, Viktor."

"I hope ve can be friends someday," he said earnestly.

Hermione smiled genuinely now. "I'm sure we will be." He gave a resolute nod, and she knew their conversation was over. "I'll walk you out," she said, earning a second nod. As they headed toward the lobby, Hermione felt an unexpected whoosh of air, and the brushing of fabric against the knuckles on her right hand. She looked in that direction, but saw nothing. _Harry_. Damn him, he'd been listening in on their conversation. Hermione forced herself to remain composed. She'd interrogate him later.

"Thank you for seeing me, Herm-o-ninny," Viktor said, bringing her fingers to his lips. Hermione tried not to shudder at the action, reminding herself that it was his way of saying goodbye. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Viktor," she said politely, and he turned to leave. Once she was certain he was well and truly gone, Hermione whirled around and stomped toward the spot where a plant was moving suspiciously. In one deft movement, she lifted one hand and yanked the cloak off him.

" _Really_ , Harry?" she raised an eyebrow.

He had the decency to look guilty. "Just being cautious." Hermione folded her arms and tapped one foot, waiting for the full explanation. Harry shifted in obvious discomfort. "I may have been keeping tabs on him after last night."

"You _what?_ "

"I was afraid he might try something!" he said defensively. "And it turns out I was right!"

"All he did was apologize," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but he showed up," he growled back. "And you never know, things may have gone differently if I hadn't been there. He might have… taken advantage."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My office isn't exactly private, Harry. The walls are made of _glass_. Anyone would have seen. Even Viktor isn't _that_ thick!"

Harry's cheeks turned pink. "Yeah… I guess I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" she countered, eyebrows raised.

"A rather large bit," he allowed. "I'm sorry."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him gently. "It's all right. I appreciate the gesture. And I know why you did it. Just don't do it again."

He chuckled, hugging her back. "I promise I won't."

"Good," she grinned. "Now, come on. I'm starving."

Harry and Hermione strolled through the surrounding area, bypassing several restaurants, eventually settling on Greek food. Once inside the restaurant, they were relieved to find it relatively empty. They walked up to the server behind the register, and Hermione noted the girl's predictable reaction to Harry. Even among muggles, he turned heads. The girl—a very pretty, dark-haired girl, with caramel-colored skin—smiled flirtatiously at Harry. "Hello! How can I help you today?" she asked in a far-too exuberant voice, eyes on Harry, completely ignoring Hermione's presence.

Hermione glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't forget their charade. However, judging by the easy grin and quirked eyebrow, he'd already forgotten. "Ahem," Hermione cleared her throat quietly and nudged Harry's ankle with her toe. He didn't look at her, but seemed to remember their charade, and carefully composed himself.

"Hi," he greeted in a polite voice. "I'd like to have the moussaka and a side of potatoes, and for you?" he asked Hermione.

"I'll take the manestra, please."

The waitress glared at Hermione, then pasted on a smile for Harry. "And to drink?"

"Two iced teas."

She nodded, tapping on her keyboard. "That'll be £12.74, and you'll be number eighty-six."

Harry paid the girl, then slung his arm over Hermione's shoulder as they moved to the row of chairs to wait. "Blimey," he muttered. "How many dates is this going to cost me?"

"It was your idea," Hermione reminded him.

He scowled. "That's the worst part."

"We could always call it off," she pointed out. "Maybe two days is enough time."

Harry glanced at her, then shook his head. "No, it won't. It'll probably make it worse. Especially with Krum. He won't hesitate to swoop right in." The scowl returned, this time taking on a more menacing quality. "No," he repeated.

Hermione sighed, but didn't bother arguing; he was right about Viktor. Though his apology had sounded sincere, she didn't believe for a second that he would leave her be should they stage their break-up this early on. They had to wait, just a bit longer.

"Number eighty-six!" a loud voice from behind the counter called. Harry stepped forward, claiming their lunches, and holding out a hand for Hermione to hold. They walked from the restaurant to a nearby park, and sat together on a bench.

"Oh, by the way," Harry said abruptly, "I heard from Kingsley that the ministry wants to do a ball at the end of September. The twenty-sixth, which I believe is a Friday."

"What for?"

He shrugged. "Apparently it's to encourage international relations. People from ministries around the world will be there."

Hermione smiled. "It sounds wonderful!"

Harry gave another shrug. "I don't understand why it has to be a _ball_ , but I like the idea of better relations with the different ministries. Anyway," he added, "I kind of thought… well, that's about two weeks away, now, right?"

"Yes…?" she confirmed, eyes narrowing as she wondered where he was going with this.

He bit his lip. "Well… I figure that's a good deadline for this fake relationship thing."

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "So… we break up at the ball?"

"That was my thought," he nodded. "We go together, stage some sort of fight, or maybe just act like it's fizzling out or something, and we break up before the night's through."

Hermione chewed thoughtfully on her food as she processed his idea. Swallowing, she met his eyes. "It could work," she mused. "I think I'd prefer _not_ to stage a fight, if at all possible. We could just say… we tried, and it didn't feel right."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry agreed. "We tell people we feel like we're better as just friends."

"And they accept it, because hey, at least we tried," she pointed out.

"Yeah!" he grinned. "It's a plan!"

Hermione raised her Styrofoam cup, and Harry followed suit, tapping it against hers in a "cheers" gesture, both feeling all the more confident in their scheme.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you've probably guessed already, but I've never actually eaten Greek food. Never been to any Greek restaurants. This is all based on what I found online. Also, I honestly don't know if the English like iced tea. I don't. It just flowed well with the story, and sounded slightly less American than "Two Cokes, please." Regardless, I hope you liked the chapter, and please stay tuned for more!


End file.
